


The Moriason Case

by Neferit



Series: 30 AUs of Bilbo and Viola [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cop!verse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Where I pretend I know how police works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins and Viola Whitfoot were the newest detectives transfered to Erebor unit to help with the Moriason case.</p><p>Too bad Thorin Oakenshield didn't bother to read their files before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Read more of this series <a href="https://nefindahouse.wordpress.com/2015/05/03/30-aus-of-bilbo-and-viola-a-plan/">here</a> on my wordpress!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moriason Case

 

Thorin Durinson felt as if all that happened had been his fault.

Three months ago, his unit had finally received the reinforcements he was requesting over and over. Given how most of the cops in his unit looked, he supposed that the two newcomers would be just as sturdy and just as big, so it certainly came as an unpleasant surprise when one morning someone knocked on the door to his office and in came two short people; a man, and a woman.

Bilbo Baggins and Viola Whitfoot.

His first reaction was that the accounting was located on another floor, which sent the woman sputtering before her partner stepped in and in a polite, calm voice explained that this was no mistake on their part – they were the new cops Erebor unit repeatedly requested and now finally got.

Suddenly, having two less cops seemed like more preferable idea when compared to have cops like this, and he often voiced that opinion loudly where they could hear that, so it was no wonder that the rest of the unit started to think that as well.

In short, Baggins and Whitfoot might have been part of the unit, but weren’t part of the _unit_ , and their colleagues would let them know it fairly often.  The two made an effort to get to know their colleagues at the beginning, but after meeting with a wall one time too many, they stopped trying and kept to themselves most of the time when on shift, although they certainly would join the other units for a drink time to time.

They were good cops, Thorin realized, and were amazing choice when it came to talk with witnesses – but that didn’t change a thing about how they looked like bloody accountants.

It took one couldn’t-get-any-worse objective to show how completely wrong they all were about them.

The two year long investigation of criminal pair consisting of father and son  was finally drawing to close – Baggins and Whitfoot were invaluable in getting more information from the witnesses – and finally they had enough evidence to issue arrest warrants for them. Azog and Bolg Moriason, guilty of selling cocaine, committing several murders, countless thefts and five armed robberies would finally meet the justice and be locked in the most austere prison Durinson could find, and he felt damn smug about it all.

They gave the duo quite a chase, before they managed to corner them in one of the abandoned factory halls (and what kind of cliché had _that_ been), surrounded it and set to guard the most likely places the criminals could use as an escape point, sending the two burdens to the place where was nothing that could serve in possible escape attempt.

Showed how much they knew, since next moment the radio is full of screaming and shooting.

“Surrender, in the name of the law!”

“I’ll sooner send you to hell, copper!”

“One man down, sir, one man down! They have accomplices here! I request reinforcements! I repeat, they have accomplices!”

“You bitch!”

“Surrender, in the name of - !”

That was when the radio went silent abruptly, and they almost got themselves shot as well by escaping Bolg, who was running as if there were devils behind him and not one dead criminal and two injured cops, three more people running with him. They managed to apprehend them, with more wounded, but while they were certainly proud of capturing at least one Morianson, the price had been too high.

Two cops, the two that were never allowed to belong, had been in critical condition, and it was unknown whether they would pull through the night.

Their boss, Grey, definitely chewed them all for the stunt they pulled, before his colleague, Brown, brought a boy to the office.

“Gandalf, Frodo here would like to see Bilbo and Viola, if it would be possible.”

“Of course. Come with me, young man, I’m sure they already pulled your uncle out of the surgery, and if we are real quiet, maybe they will let us to sit with him and auntie Viola for a bit.”

It was when they left the room, the boy clinging to Grey’s hand as if it was his lifeline that Bofur spoke and voiced what all of them had been thinking: “Baggins has a nephew?!”

It came as a punch that they didn’t know the first thing about their small colleagues; never even shown any interest in learning more about them.

And not only that – right now, Baggins and Whitfoot were the only ones the little tyke had, after losing his parents to a boating accident, as strangely gleeful  Brown told them before leaving, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang that made all of them jump.

It was in the weeks after the Moriason incident that Thorin finally took the time to read through the service files of his newest colleagues, and the more he read, the worse he felt about it all.

Both of them were born in Hobbiton, Shire, and it seemed that once they met in kindergarten, they became completely impossible to meet at separate basis – going to the same schools, attending the same clubs, going to the police academy together, graduating together with best scores for their class, serving at the same districts.  

The last case they had been working on took Thorin by surprise. The Arkenstone Scandal. The single biggest beryl ever found and trimmed, stolen right from under the noses of the supposedly best guards on the planet.

Baggins and Whitfoot managed to find clues where the gem had been taken to, and at the risk of their own lives exposed the gang responsible. Of course, the whole investigation wasn’t as easy as the reports made it sound – both detectives had been witnesses to the gang “justice” countless of times, and from their files, they had been suffering from PTSD ever since, visiting counsellor every week. As a note in their files, there had been a warning that as a result of their PTSD, both detectives deal badly with sense of not belonging, and their superiors should be wary of that until they get better, and make them as welcome as they are able.

Mighty fine superior they got right after that line being written, Thorin thought, as he read that over and over.

The Erebor unit took to visiting their injured colleagues in the hospital, growling at the constant flow of visitors from Greenwood or Rivendell units. They seemed to be very good with little Frodo, who would giggle at whatever it was they told him, and until he looked back at his uncle and auntie, he would smile brightly.

Only then his smile dimmed, when it was several weeks and they still had to wake up.

And suddenly, without word, Bofur would walk into the hospital ward both their colleagues had been at, only to find out both of them suddenly woke up, and got sent to another hospital.

Which one, they hadn’t told him, since he was neither relative, nor anyone from their next of kin contacts.

No one from the Erebor unit heard anything from them for months, even if they heard snippets about their recovery from the other units or from Grey right until the day the door opened and of all possible people, Baggins and Whitfoot walked in; both of the pale, but obviously well on their way to full recovery.

Everyone shouted their welcome, but their only reply had been impersonal smiles. And papers requesting transfer to Rivendell unit.

At first, Thorin completely refused to sign those papers, arguing that they are part of Erebor unit, and should remain where they are, before Bilbo chuckled quietly and shook his head. “But we are not,” he said calmly, “and never had been. These papers,” he waved in their direction, “are just formality. Grey already approved our transfers.”

With that, they turned around, and walked out of the department, joining those from Rivendell who were already waiting for them with boxes containing their things. Everyone was smiling and chatting excitedly, and even their newest detectives looked much more at ease than they ever did with their Erebor coworkers.

Erebor only remained to watch from the sidelines how Rivendell and together with them Greenwood units celebrated one grand case solved after another.

They only got to read the wedding announcement when Bilbo finally  realized he loved his life-long best friend and proposed to her in the middle of the busy unit room, earning himself a very enthusiastic ‘yes!’ and an armful of a woman intent on kissing the living daylights out of him, as well as loads of whistles, cat calls and applause.

They only watched from the sidelines, as Brown walked Viola down the aisle, where Bilbo already stood with Elrond as his best man.

They only got to watch from the sidelines as their Frodo, Bilbo’s nephew, grew up and decided to follow in the footsteps of those who raised him and went to become a detective as  well.

They only watched from the sidelines how the Bagginses couple retired, Bilbo becoming a famous author of detective novels, famous for liking tea and quiet evening spent in the company of his beloved family and friends.

From the sidelines they watched it all, knowing that all the loss was completely their own fault.

Thorin retired from his long and successful career with one, but all that much bigger, regret.

If only he read those bloody files.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more of this series [here](https://nefindahouse.wordpress.com/2015/05/03/30-aus-of-bilbo-and-viola-a-plan/) on my wordpress!


End file.
